1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices, and more particularly pertains to martial arts practice apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of padded striking devices which could be utilized to improve martial arts skills are well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such prior art striking apparatuses are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,643, which is entitled "Erratic Movement Tethered Ball Striking Toy" and which issued to E. Rich on Jan. 15, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,941 which is entitled "Adjustable Target Holder For Martial Arts Training" and which issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to T. McCorry; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 which is entitled "Self-restoring Kicking Practice Apparatus" and which issued to E. Tobin on Jun. 7, 1988.
Additionally, the use of resiliently movable striking pads wherein such pads are attached to a supporting structure by springs or the like are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,472 which is entitled "Training Dummy For Combat Sports" and which issued on Oct. 27, 1987 to J. Anquetil; and also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,966 which is entitled "Device For Batting And Striking Practice" and which issued to L. Liao on Feb. 27, 1990.
All of these devices are functional for their intended purposes and the mere fact that so many patents have issued on such devices is indicative of consumer interest and demand. Inasmuch as a crowded art exists with such devices, new improvements are constantly being added to the store of public knowledge. Any improvement which could result in a more simpler construction that could be economically developed and sold would represent a major advance in the technology and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.